The present invention refers to the techniques for manufacturing ornamental or decorative products, and more particularly, refers to a process for manufacturing a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel as well as the product obtained thereof.
It is well known the use of single-glazed stained-glass panels as ornamental articles for decorating spaces on windows, doors, domes, etc., which are located on any kind of construction, such as houses, churches, museums, universities, bars and public buildings in general, among others.
It is also well know that a single-glazed stained-glass panel is the result of a process by means of which glass pieces of different color, size, shape and texture are joined by using a metal fuse, which is selected from the group consisting of lead, zinc, cooper and brass, more frequently using lead, and for this reason the single-glazed stained-glass panels were named xe2x80x9cleaded panelsxe2x80x9d. Once the glass pieces are located into the fuse, like a puzzle, the joints of the fuse are welded for giving resistance to said single-glazed stained-glass panel.
From long time ago, the single-glazed stained-glass panels have been used on main entrance doors, either houses or buildings, providing special decorative characteristics to said doors. The single-glazed stained-glass panel can be located as central parts, sidelights and/or railings on the doors.
The method for manufacturing a single-glazed stained-glass panel for using in doors consists of the following steps:
{circle around (1)} Once the design of the single-gazed stained-glass panel has been finished, the glass pieces are cut over said design, which shall have the color and texture desired;
{circle around (2)} In case that the glass pieces be beveled, said glass pieces are submitted to a beveling process, in which the ends of the glass pieces are scabbled, thus forming an angle of light refraction. After this, the glass pieces are polished for eliminating the roughness produced by the beveling process. These steps are optional;
{circle around (3)} The glass pieces are positioned to form the selected design, like a puzzle;
{circle around (4)} For joining the glass pieces, a metallic fuse is located along every joint-ends of said glass pieces. The metallic fuse used is a grooved-shaped metal with the same length of the glass piece to join, in such manner that the joint-end of the glass pieces are positioned into the channel or groove of said metallic fuse. The metal of the fuse is selected from the group consisting of lead, zinc, cooper and brass;
{circle around (5)} The joints of the metallic fuses are soldered by means of the use of a Snxe2x80x94Pb (Lead-Tin) brazing.
{circle around (6)} Finally, the single-glazed stained-glass panel is submitted to a cleaning process.
In consequence to the above, the single-glazed stained-glass panel has been finished.
Taking into account that in majority of the cases, one side of the single-glazed stained-glass panel is exposed to the weather, the joints of the fuses present pitting problems time after, and consequently, rainwater, wind or dust penetrate inward the constructions through said joints, due to the aforementioned problems.
In order to prevent the penetration problem, the single-glazed stained-glass panel manufacture techniques were enhanced, developing an insulating process, in which a triple-glazed stained-glass panel is formed starting from a single-glazed stained-glass panel.
Once the single-glazed stained-glass panel has been finished, it is submitted to the insulating process, which in general terms consisting of the following steps:
{circle around (1)} A tempered glass having the same shape of the single-glazed stained-glass panel is arranged on both frontal and rear sides of said single-glazed stained-glass panel, forming a sandwich;
{circle around (2)} A butyl paste is hot located around the perimeter of the above-formed sandwich for perfectly sealing the ends, thus forming the triple-glazed stained-glass panel.
With the employment of the tempered glasses on both frontal and rear sides of the single-glazed stained-glass panel, the metallic fuse is not directly in contact with the whether, thus avoiding the oxidation of said fuse, and in consequence, avoiding the pitting problems.
On the other hand, from long time ago the wrought iron techniques have been widely used for manufacturing doors and windows, which are subsequently located at the spaces previously destined for these purposes at houses and buildings.
Likewise, it is also known that the wrought iron techniques consists in forging the iron by means of the use a press for giving it special dimensions, features and shape, or by means of hand-forging, in, which the shape, features and dimensions are obtained based on hammer-stroke.
At the present time, the single-glazed stained-glass panels manufactured with the known techniques in the prior art can not be located on wrought-iron doors, due to the aforementioned penetration problems.
Such as we aforementioned, the fact that one side of the single-glazed is exposed to the weather, the rainwater, wind or dust can penetrate inward through the single-glazed stained-glass panel.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, at the present time there is no product described in prior art, which combines the ornamental features provided by the single-glazed stained glass panels with the resistance features provided by the wrought iron.
As a consequence from the above, there has been the need to avoid the drawbacks of the single-glazed stained-glass panels manufacturing techniques found in the state of the art, developing a process for manufacturing a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel as well as the product obtained thereof, which allows to obtain a product with combined ornamental and resistance features, and which can be used on any wrought-iron door.
Bearing in mind the drawbacks of the single-glazed stained-glass panel manufacturing techniques found in the state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel, which allows to obtain a decorative product in a simple, easy and economical way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel, which allows combine the single-glazed stained-glass panel manufacture techniques with the wrought-iron manufacture techniques for obtaining a product with special decorative characteristics.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel, in which are combined the ornamental features of the single-glazed stained-glass panel with the resistance features of the wrought-iron products.
It is other object of the present invention to provide a wrought triple-glazed stained-glass panel, which can be located an any door.